


A Latte Trouble

by minamiskotori



Series: November Write-A-Day Challenge [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cafe AU, Fluff, Gen, Humor, board game au, hiyoko ruins everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minamiskotori/pseuds/minamiskotori
Summary: Sonia decides to have Gonta work at the Hope's Peak Maid Cafe with her and her friends during the school festival.





	A Latte Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> A.K.A "Darnit Hiyoko you ruin everything"
> 
> This is more or less a sequel to "Cooking With Princess and Entomologist". I also wrote this while listening to the BlendS theme song. Just a fun fact. Also, puns. Yay.

“I don’t know why you had to invite Mr. Muscle Brains here. From the looks of things, he’ll probably get his gross germs on the food!” Hiyoko whispered to Sonia. The Mr. Muscle Brains she was referring to was Gonta Gokuhara, who right now was pouring coffee into a couple of mugs. was The massive man tried to hold the pitcher still, so he wouldn’t spill any coffee on the counter. Sonia couldn’t understand why Hiyoko was making such a nasty remark towards someone working as hard as Gonta was right now. It was probably just Hiyoko being Hiyoko, all rude and petty.

“Well, Gonta said he wanted to do something for the Hope’s Peak School Festival, so I invited him to work at the Maid and Butler Cafe. In my opinion, he’s doing a great job!” Sonia replied.

Hiyoko rolled her eyes and folded her arms. “Yeah, he _looks_ like he is. But I’m sure he’ll trip over and spill coffee all over our costumers. Just you wait for it.” Sonia only gave out a frustrated sigh as a response to Hiyoko’s remark. If Gonta did trip or screw up, it would probably be more likely due to one of Hiyoko’s pranks than to Gonta’s clumsiness.

Gonta walked out of the kitchen doors and placed the plate of coffee mugs on the counter where the two girls were standing. He didn’t seem to hear Hiyoko’s jabs at him earlier, as he gave her a wide smile. “Gonta has the coffee ready! Hopefully he did a good job at making it...he did it with Hiyoko’s help!”

From the aroma of the coffee, Sonia could tell Gonta did a good job making it. “Thank you, Gonta,” Sonia curtsied. “I’m sure the customers will like it.” The princess took the tray off the counter and went to table 5. What she didn’t hear as she walked away from the counter was Hiyoko chuckling maliciously.

The man who sat at table 5 happened to be Byakuya Togami, and seated next to him was the great Gundham Tanaka himself. As soon as Togami noticed Sonia walking his way, he gave her a fierce look. Sonia’s spine raced with chills when she saw the look on his face. She knew that if Gonta screwed up the coffee in any way, she’d have to face the wrath of Togami in some way or another. And heaven help anyone who faces the wrath of a Togami who wasn’t been given his coffee. But Gundham, on the other, probably didn’t care how he had his coffee. From what his speeches would indicate, the Supreme Overlord of Ice could tolerate even the most atrocious of delicacies.

“Here’s your coffee, sirs.” Sonia placed the tray down in front of the two men and gave them a cheery smile. On the inside, however, she was shaking with fear, and her mind was screaming for help. Her heart raced as Togami picked up the mug of coffee and took a sip. Her fears were unfortunately confirmed when he spit out the coffee immediately after taking a sip. To add insult to the injury, Gundham spit out his coffee as well.

“Dearest Ice Queen, why must you induce your wrath upon me?” Gundham uttered, “What possessed to not only make this cursed concoction of cocoa beans and spicy peppers, but serve to the Great Gundham Tanaka himself? Do you know what you’ve done?”

At the same time, Togami also induced his wrath upon Sonia, although Sonia covered her ears so she wouldn’t hear his vile insults. Hearing him call her a “disgraceful heiress to the throne” and a “vile low-life who can’t even make a perfectly good cup of coffee” were incredibly degrading, even compared to Hiyoko’s insults. What was even worse it wasn’t her own fault that the coffee wasn’t to Byakuya’s liking.

Still, back to what Gundham said. Did Gonta really put hot sauce into the coffee? Since Gonta said he made the coffee with Hiyoko’s help, she probably encouraged him to put the hot sauce into the coffee. “Poor, poor Gonta,” Sonia thought to herself, grabbing the tray and running off before she could expose herself to any more of Gundham and Byakuya’s combined wrath.

Sonia ran into the kitchen and slammed the door behind her. She looked down at the floor as she caught her breath, and then she looked back up. Gonta was busy mixing the batter for brownies, if the opened brownie mix box that sat on the counter was any indication. As much as she didn’t want to spoil his fun, Sonia asked Gonta to come over.

“Oh, Sonia? You look sad. Is there anything wrong?” Gonta asked.

“Well, Gonta…” Sonia took a deep breath, and then let it out, “Did you put hot sauce in the coffee? Please be honest…”

“Yes...Yes, Gonta did…” Gonta looked over to the side, but Sonia could see the guilt in his eyes.

“Hiyoko told Gonta that the coffee should assert itself if it wanted to taste good, so she said Gonta should add hot sauce.”

Sonia shook her head. “Gonta...you shouldn’t put hot sauce in coffee. I know you were trying to be experimental, but we’re trying to make customers happy, not give them surprises.”

“Oh, sorry...Gonta really is an idiot…” Gonta sniffed, and Sonia could swear his glasses were starting to fog up.

“Gonta, don’t cry! We can still remake the coffee.” Sonia gave Gonta a reassuring smile.

“But...Gonta’s making brownies right now!”

“Well, maybe we can make the coffee after we put the brownies in the oven. I’ll make sure to help you out!”

“Alright! Thank you, miss Sonia!” Gonta wrapped up Sonia in a hug. It was a tight hug, that was for sure, but Sonia knew he meant well...even if he was squeezing her a little too tightly.


End file.
